VICTOR'S WEIRD NINE MONTHS
by X24NEKO
Summary: Sequel to Wolverine's Weird Day. Little more weirder than the first story. Depends on what you think or thought. Please Read and review. Humor/little romance/drama later on. Epilogue is now up!
1. Month 1

Okay, here's the sequel.

I don't own Victor, Logan, or any of the X-Men.

Rated T

Humor and a little romance

Chapter is short.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

VICTOR'S WEIRD NINE MONTHS

Month 1

Victor was standing in his kitchen getting himself a cup of coffee. He hadn't seen his brother in four weeks. He was getting ansty. He thought with that joke he pulled, he'd have Logan coming into his shop, but he guessed wrong. Victor sipped his coffee. He had been having food cravings too. He thought that was weird. He never got food cravings. He shrugged it off and ate all kinds off meat he craved. He ate beef, chicken, steak, any kind off meat he could find.

Victor finished his cup and put it in the sink. He ate breakfast earlier. It was only nine o'clock. He had toast, bacon, and eggs, but for some reason it wasn't agreeing with his stomach. He had been nauseous the day before, but now it seemed worse.

He tasted bile in his mouth and ran for the bathroom. He fell to his knees at the toilet and retched his breakfast in the bowl. After a few minutes Victor was done throwing up and flushed the toilet. He went to the sink and cleaned his face. He thought about going to see that blue furball, Hank McCoy, but decided not to. It would go away on its own with the help of his healing factor.

Victor packed his lunch and headed out to his truck. He buckled up and started it. He pulled away from his house and drove to his nail salon. He looked at the Xavier school as he drove by it. Soon he pulled up to his shop and parked the truck. He got out and saw that Maria already had the nail salon open. He walked in and saw Maria look up.

"Mornin', Victor," she said.

"Mornin', Maria," he said.

She looked at him with concern. "You don't look too well, Vicky," she said. "Throwin' up again?"

Victor nodded as he went to his office. "Couldn't keep my breakfast down."

Maria opened the fridge under the counter and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale. Maria followed him. He sat down at his desk, his packed lunch on his desk. Maria handed him the ginger ale. "It will help settle your stomach."

He nodded and took it. "Thanks." He took a sip and set it down.

A man and woman appeared at the door. "Can we see you, Mr. Creed?"

Victor nodded as Maria went to manage out front.

They sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk. The woman was a redhead blue eyed 23 year old and the man was a blonde haired brown eyed 24 year old.

"Victor, this is Stan," redheaded Jane said. "He's visitin' family and friends and I wanted to treat him here."

Victor nodded. He was feeling sick again but ignored it. "You just want them done?"

"Yes," Stan said. "Blue colored."

Victor took a hand and started working.

"Victor, how have you been?"

"Not well. I keep on gettin' nauseous and I can't keep down anythin'," Victor said.

"You poor dear," Stan said. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Victor said. "Jane, I got a lover now."

"That's wonderful! Who is he?"

Victor chuckled. "My baby brother."

"Victor, that great! I'm so happy for you."

"Congrats, Victor," Stan said. "I just saw the most wonderful suit at a store today. I nearly bought it, but couldn't with having more important things to use the money for. And the clerk who greeted me started flirting."

"That's not surprising," Jane said.

"Yeah, yer one hell of a handsome kid," Victor said.

"Thank you, Victor. So, he gave me his number and wants me to call him tonight," Stan said.

"Go for it, kid." Victor started putting blue nail polish on his nails.

"I'm going to. I have this fabulous restaurant picked out," he said.

"That's great," Victor said, going to the other hand. "You want your nails done, too, Jane?"

"I'll take a raincheck," she said.

Victor nodded. "What kind of restaurant to ya have in mind, kid?"

"A nice Chinese one in the city," Stan said. "Oh, I hope he likes it."

"What's his name, kid?"

"Piotr Rasputin. Or Peter," Stan said.

Victor looked at him for a second, raising a brow. "Peter Rasputin? He's with the X-Men. Colossus is his mutant name."

"Yes, I know. I told him I already know a mutant," Stan said.

"That's good."

Victor finished up and sat back in his chair. Stan and Jane reached for their wallets, but Victor stopped them.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he said. "It's on the house."

"Thanks, Mr. Creed," Stan said, smiling.

"Yes, Thank you," Jane said.

"No problem."

They got up and left. As soon as the door was closed, Victor leaned furthur back in his seat. Nausea swept over him again. He sighed and put his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes.

After a long day, Victor entered his home and took his jacket off, putting it on the hanger. His stomach growled, so he went into his kitchen and made some chicken soup. Once that was done, he took the bowl to the living room and sat in his recliner. He didn't bother with turning on the TV. He just ate his soup and left the bowl on the coffee table.

He headed to his room and stripped to boxers. He got under the covers and closed his eyes, falling right asleep.

* * *

An okay first chapter, I think. Please review!


	2. Month 2

Here's the second chapter.  
As I said before, Don't own Vic, Logan, and the X-Men. Review, please!

* * *

Month 2

Victor got up and decided to try and go to work today. From throwing up every meal, he stayed home. Maria told him to, but he spent enough time sitting on his ass for the past four weeks doing nothing. He went to his dresser and took out a tank top, boxers, and jeans. He took off his shirt and sweats. Victor slipped on his boxers and tank top. Then he pulled on his jeans. He tried buttoning them, but the button and button hole wouldn't touch. He pulled and pulled, but they would not button. _Maybe they're too small._Victor let them slide to the floor and grabbed another pair. He tired buttoning them up, but they wouldn't fit either. _I have gained weight? _He tried another pair again, and again, and again. He tried all his jeans and none of them fit. Threw on a clean pair of sweats and they fit. Only the sweats fit him. He growled.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T MY JEANS FIT?" he snarled.

He put on his boots and grabbed his truck keys. Victor got into his truck and started it up. He put on his seat belt and put the truck in gear and drove away from his house. Soon he pulled up to the school. He needed a reason why none of his jeans would fit. He parked his truck in the already open garage. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. They brats had gone to school. Victor got out, keys in hand and walked to the elevator. Soon he was getting to the basement. The elevator doors open and Victor walked to the infirmary. He knocked on the already opened door and Hank looked up.

"Victor, what can I do for you?" Hank asked. He and Charles were the only ones who knew Victor and Logan were in a relationship. "Have you been feeling better?"

"Yeah, I have. I got up and tried gettin' dressed for work, but none of my jeans would button up. I went through every pair, trying to get them buttoned, but they won't," Victor said. "I haven't gained weight and my jeans ain't too small."

"Lay on a bed," Hank said.

Victor did. Hank went over and lifted his tank top and looked at his abdomen. It looked a little strange. He put the tank top back down and got a clipboard.

"How long have your jeans not fit?"

"I dunno. They fit a month ago. I was wearin' sweats all the four weeks I was sick."

Hank wrote on the clipboard. He set it down and brought over an ultrasound. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned it on. He pushed Victor's tank top off his abdomen and squeezed get onto it. He put the transducer on it and moved it around.

"Have you had any type of sexual activities?"

"Last month. Logan and I had sex. Why are ya askin' me this?"

Hank found what he was looking for and froze the picture. _**Charles, bring Logan down, please. There's something that he and, well, you need to know. **_

_**We're on our way**_, Charles said.

A few minutes later Charles and Logan walked through the door. Logan was surprised to see Victor, but was very happy, too. He went to his side and held his hand.

"What's goin' on, Hank?" he asked.

Hank turned to the three of them. "Victor has complained about his jeans not fitting. He hasn't gained weight, but he has gained something. Charles, this is why I wanted you to come down, too."

Charles nodded.

"Feral males can develop a mutation. That mutation can make them a hermaphrodite. You all know it means that they can bear children like women," Hank said. "They have uteruses like women."

"What are ya sayin'?" Logan asked.

Hank showed them all the ultrasound screen. There were two dots. "Victor is pregnant with twins. Victor, Logan, you're a mother and father."

"WHAT?" Victor and Logan yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT?" Victor snarled and turned to Logan. "YER DEAD!"

Logan tried bolting for the door but Victor lunged and tackled him to the floor, clawing at him. He was extremely angry with Logan. Logan tried kicking him off, but couldn't.

"Victor, get off!"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU PROTECT ME FROM GETTIN' PREGNANT?"

"I-I forgot to get condoms from yer truck," he said.

That only angered him more. "I'M GONNA KILL YA, RUNT!"

Hank grabbed Victor in a bear hug and pulled him off Logan and held him until he calmed. "No, you are not going to kill him. Now calm down, Victor."

Victor settled down, but was still breathing heavily and growling some. He broke out of Hank's grip and sat on the bed. He looked at the ultrasound screen and looked down at the floor. Logan got up and sat next to his lover/brother. Victor laid his head on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I freaked. . ."

"It's okay, Victor," Logan said half hugging his brother. "It's okay."

Charles wheeled up to them and smiled. "Victor, this is a happy day. Let's not spend the rest of it moping. Congratulations, to the both of you."

Victor lightened up some and smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome. I'm sure you and Logan will want to have the same room," Charles said.

"Yeah, but we don't need a bigger room," Logan said, grinning. "Mine's big enough."

"Alright, then." Charles still smiled. _**This is the happiest Logan has been in a long time,**_ he said to Hank.

_**Yes,**_ Hank said. _**He has finally found someone to love and have a family with. Even if it is with his own brother who is the mother of his child.**_

_**It is a little odd, but that doesn't matter. He is happy with his brother and we all need to hope that it stays that way. We will give them as much support as they need,**_ Charles then turned to the parents to be. "We will have to tell the others," Charles said.

"I know," Logan said. "Hopefully, some of them will understand."

"I'm sure they will," Hank said. "We will have to buy Victor new clothes. A whole new wardrobe. Larger jeans, tank tops, shirts, a few larger sweat pants."

Victor groaned.

Logan, Hank, and Charles chuckled.

"Not for a little while," Hank said. "Another month I'd say. Just to get the clothing you need."

"Can we wait to tell them about the cubs or pups until then?"

"Can if ya want, Vic," Logan said.

Victor nodded yes.

"I agree," Hank said. "It would be too much for them to handle knowing about the pregnancy right after telling them that Victor is here to stay and is Logan's lover. Let's try and get some food into you, Victor."

Victor nodded and they all went upstairs.

Once in the kitchen, Hank was making them all lunch, but Charles was in his office doing paperwork. Victor and Logan sat at the kitchen table. Logan had his ear on Victor's abdomen, listening to their cubs. Victor was running his fingers through Logan's hair as he watched the younger feral.

"I can hear their heartbeats," he said, smiling.

"So can I," Victor said.

Logan sat back up and kissed Victor. Victor returned the kiss and broke it, leaning back with a hand on his abs. Hank made them all grilled cheese. He set the plates on the table.

"Should do okay with your stomach, Victor," he said.

"Thanks a lot." He bit into it and started eating the whole half.

Logan and Hank both started eating. After awhile Victor finished his sandwich first. After a little bit, Logan and Hank finished their sandwiches. Hank put the plates in the dishwasher and sat back down.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinkin' of goin' back to my house and pack a few things," Victor said. "I dunno what to of 'bout the house."

"What 'bout that Maria girl who works for ya? Could give it to her. Don't she live in an apartment?"

"Yeah, she does. She's been over a couple checkin' on me while I was sick for the past four weeks. She said that she loved the house."

"We'll pack yer things and drive down to see her. Kids don't get out of school until three."

"Yeah, okay."

The two of them left the kitchen, leaving Hank to go back to the infirmary. They got to Victor's truck and he started it up once they were all buckled in. He drove down the driveway and onto the main road. Soon they got to Victor's house. He parked the truck, turned it off, and they headed inside. Victor got his belongings into a duffle bag. He didn't have much. He just grabbed his movies he had, game system and games, hygine stuff, shirts, tank tops, sweats, and a few of his favorite books.

Logan had watched him the entire time. Victor walked to him.

"Ready."

Logan nodded and they headed to the truck. Logan got in the driver's seat and Victor was beside him in the passenger with his bag. It didn't take too long to get to the saloon. Logan parked the truck and turned it off as Victor headed inside. Logan followed. He entered and saw Victor was already starting to talk with her. Maria turned to Logan.

"Hi, Logan."

"Hey."

Victor turned to Maria. "Ya ain't gonna believe this."

"What?"

"Ya know that my lil' brother and I are lovers."

"Yeah."

"Well, we're pregnant."

Maria looked at them then grinned. "Congrats!"

They both cocked a brow.

"Oh, I know about male ferals reproducing like females. I've been studying feral mutants since I was sixteen," she said.

"Oh," they said.

Maria hugged Victor. "I'm happy for you! Even though it's a little odd that you're pregnant."

"Thanks, Maria."

"How did you find out? Your jeans didn't fit?"

"Yeah."

Maria giggled. "Lift up your shirt! C'mon, I wanna see your stomach!"

Victor did and Maria bent down and touched his bumped abdomen. "You're going to loose your six pack soon," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He looked down at her. "I know ya been wantin' a real house to live in and since I'm gonna live at the school, Maria, ya can live in my house. Now yer house." She stood up and he handed her the key to the house. He set his shirt back down.

She took the house key and hugged him. "Thanks, Vic."

"Yer welcome." He hugged her back.

Soon they were on their way back to the school. Victor drove back this time and they arrived at the school before the kids. They were then walking into the rec room and stood in front of the couches and saw Storm and Charles there. They all talked while waiting for the students and Logan and Victor told Ororo the news.

"Congratulations," she said.

They nodded and the students filed in and sat or stood.

"Children, I'd like to introduce Victor Creed," Charles said, gresturing to Victor. "Also known as Sabretooth. He will be staying with us."

"WHAT?" Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were gaping.

"You're letting him stay here?" Kurt asked.

"Professor, why is Victor Creed staying here?"

"It is not my place to say," Charles said.

Logan stepped up. "This is a lot ta take in what I'm 'bout ta say. I'm hopin' I can have some support from some of ya after I tell ya."

"Tell us what?" Jean asked.

"We're together," Logan said. "We're mates."

Everyone else in the room except for Charles, Hank, and Ororo gapped.

"And we're-mmph!"

Victor clamped a hand over Logan's mouth, growling lowly at him.


	3. Month 3

This story is for lil' wolverine who has helped make this story possible. Thanks for the reviews. Please review!

* * *

Month 3

Victor was settled in Logan's room. It had now been a couple weeks since they told the X-Men that they are lovers. Victor was getting antsy again and couldn't wait any longer to tell them that he is three months pregnant. He was sitting on his and Logan's bed, his head against the headboard, a hand on his swollen abdomen, watching TV. He had given up on wearing any jeans. So now he was wearing a tank top and sweats. He could hear the cubs' or pups' heartbeats as he watched a rerun of Family Guy. Logan was laying on his side with his back to Victor sleeping. Victor turned off the TV and shook Logan.

"Jimmy, wake up the hell up!" He shook him more.

"Wha. . .?" Logan looked at his brother/lover sleepily.

"Get up, Jimmy. I'm hungry and I don't feel like makin' my own meal."

"What time is it?"

Victor looked at the bedside table on Logan's side. **2:00 pm**. "Two pm."

"Alright. Need to tell them were pregnant. No better time." Logan got up.

Victor stood up and they headed down to the kitchen hand in hand. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The X-Men were in the kitchen. They all looked up at the feral brothers/lovers. Victor and Logan were so happy that they were very understanding. Except for Scott.

"We got somethin' to tell ya," Logan said, smiling.

"We're pregnant," Victor said. "I'm a hermaphrodite."

The team looked to Hank.

"It's true. Male ferals can carry children like women," Hank said. "They have uteruses like women. It's a way for the feral population to keep reproducing."

"Wow!" Kitty jumped from her chair and hugged Victor and Logan. "Like, congrats!"

"Thanks, Kitty," they said.

Victor took a seat next to Hank and Logan got him and Victor lunch.

"How far along are you?" Jean asked.

"Three months," Victor said, hand on his belly. "With twins."

"Tvins? Vow!" Kurt said.

"Yeah," Victor smiled.

Logan sat down next to Victor and handed him a plate. "Here ya go, Vic."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Victor dug into his meat lovers' sandwich.

"Welcome," Logan said, eating his own sandwich that was the same as Victor's.

Victor looked across the table and could swear that Summers was glaring at him. He shrugged it off and finished his lunch. He pushed his plate away.

"Have the twins start kicking yet?" Rogue asked.

"No, they haven't," Victor said, rubbing his belly. "I can hear both they're hearts beatin'."

"That must be pretty cool," Evan said.

"Yeah, it is," Logan said, smiling, his own hand on his older brother's belly.

After their lunch Logan went to give the kids their danger room session. So Victor walked around the school. He was now feeling very happy. He walked out to the garden and smelled the air, the sweet scents of the flowers filling his nostrils. He had a hand on his stomach as he smelled the air.

"Yer gonna have these senses after ya two are born," Victor said to his babies, rubbing his belly.

He sat down and looked at the garden, a small breeze blowing. It blew his hair a little. He smiled, closing his eyes as the breeze carried the salty smell of the ocean. He sighed and opened his eyes.

Then he smelled a different scent in the air. _Oh, great, here we go. Better not piss me off_. "Summers," said, not turning around.

"Sabretooth." Scott walked to him.

"What do ya want?"

"Wanted to know how you are doing."

"Yeah, right."

"What are you doing here, Sabretooth?"

Victor sighed. "You know why I'm here. I'm here with my brother, Summers."

Scott stepped closer to him. "Yeah, you're here with your brother who doesn't want you here like the rest of the mansion."

"Yer lyin' through yer teeth, Summers."

"You let him dominate _you_?" He smirked.

"I wanted-" Victor's breathing was getting heavier, but he was not getting angry.

"You nothing but his bitch, Creed."

"Shut. Up." His voice was cracking. He tried to stop it, but couldn't.

"And your nothing but your dear brother's whore," Scott said, smiling that he was upsetting and stressing Victor.

"Shut up!" Victor yelled, turning to Scott.

"And an animal who's pregnant with two brats who will grow up to be animals just like you and their father."

"Just shut yer frickin' mouth!" Tears threatened to fall, but Victor refused to let them.

"This is rich!" Scott said.

_Damn frickin' hormones!_ "Leave me the hell alone!" Victor stood his ground.

"Victor?" The danger room session had ended and Logan was searching fro his brother/lover. He followed his scent outside to the garden and also smelled Scott's scent. _Oh, no_. He ran to them. He smelled salt in the air. _Son of a bitch!_ "Victor!"

Logan ran between them and put his hands on Victor's shoulders. He saw the tears threatening to fall. He then turned to Scott. "What the hell did you do, Summers?"

"Nothing. Just been talking."

"You hurt my older brother. Now what the hell did you say to him, you bastard?"

"Asshole called me a whore. Called me your bitch and called our babies brats who will grow up to be animals like us," Victor said, a tear falling from an eye.

Logan was enraged and growled at Scott. "You stay the hell away from my brother. Back off or you die, Summers!" Logan extracted his claws.

Scott walked away and Logan retracted his claws. He turned back to Victor and the both of them headed back inside. They went into the kitchen. Logan got them a couple cups of coffee watching Victor while Victor rummaged through the fridge, suddenly craving for. . .

"Pickles, Victor?"

Victor sat at the island with a brand new big pickle jar. He screwed the cover off and took one out, biting it. "Cravin' them." He continued eating the pickle.

Logan sat across from his brother and gave him one of the cups. Logan took one and looked at it. He was never fond of pickles. "How the hell can you eat these?"

Victor shrugged, eating another one. "They're so good." It was a good crunchy pickle. He ate it up and took the pickle out of Logan's hands. Victor was feeling better now that he was eating the pickles.

"Victor, are ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I can kick his ass for ya. No one says stuff like that to my mate and gets away with it."

"It's fine, Jimmy. Drop it."

"Are ya sure?"

"I'm sure. Damn hormones." Victor ate more pickles.

"Ya gonna eat that whole jar?" It was a three gallon jar.

"Maybe." He ate more in a matter of a few minutes. The jar was half empty.

"Holy crap, Victor."

He ate three more and screw the cover back on. He belched loudly and put the jar aside. He grabbed the black coffee and sipped it. "They were good."

"I can see that," Logan smiled.

Victor laid a hand on his belly. "I think the cubs or pups will like pickles when they're older."

"I'm sure they will," Logan said.

"I want them to start kickin'," Victor said, whining a little.

"So do I," Logan said.

Later, it was nighttime and Victor was craving a drink. It was a long time since he had a drink and he was craving one so badly. He was in the rec room with Logan watching a thriller. He looked at a dozing Logan and removed his younger brother's hand from his belly and got up carefully. He padded to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for a beer.

He found one and popped it open. He put the bottle to his lips.

"VICTOR!"

He jumped and turned to see his brother scowling at him. "What?"

He walked to Victor and held out his hand. "Give me the beer bottle."

"Why?"

"Ya can't drink alcohol while pregnant, Victor," Logan said.

"Why?"

"'Cause it ain't safe. Ya want our cubs or pups comin' outta ya disfigured?"

"But Jimmy-" he whined.

"No buts. Give me the bottle."

Victor handed Logan the beer bottle. Logan took the bottle and Victor pouted.

"Fine, I'll drink somethin' else."

He went to the fridge and got out pickle juice. He poured himself a glass and they headed back to the rec room.


	4. Month 4

Like I said before. Don't own them. Thanks again to lil' wolverine. Enjoy! REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL HAVE WOLVERINE SIC YA!

* * *

Month 4

Victor was now four months pregnant and it was showing. His belly was now bigger. The month was half over. It was a weekday and Victor was walking back to the rec room with a hand on his back and the other holding a glass of milk. His back was aching with the extra weight and his feet were hurting too. He entered the rec room and sat on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table. Logan was sitting next to him.

Logan looked at his brother as Victor took a sip of his milk. "Need a couple massages?"

Victor nodded. He moved so his back was against the couch arm and his feet on Logan's lap. Logan also moved so he was facing Victor. He started massaging his brother's aching feet.

Victor sighed, smiling. "Much better."

After a few minutes Victor's feet were feeling better. He moved again and sat between Logan's legs. Logan started the back massage. His back was starting to feel batter. He started purring. Logan chuckled and Victor sipped his milk.

"Have the babies started kickin' yet?" Logan asked.

"No, not yet. Jimmy, I really want steak with ranch dressin'."

"Victor it's ten at night."

"I don't care. I want steak with ranch dressin'!" he said, his back feeling better already.

Logan got up and helped Victor off the couch and they headed to the kitchen. Victor sat at the island as Logan took a steak from the fridge that was put in there earlier. He turned on the stove and let the pan heat up then was about to put the meat in the pan when Victor stopped him.

"I want it rare."

Logan nodded and threw it in the pan, letting it cook. After a little bit, Logan grabbed a plate, put the rare cooked steak on it, and set it in front of Victor. He got out the ranch dressing and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Jimmy-boy." Victor extracted his claws and poured the ranch dressing over the steak and started eating it with his hands and claws.

"Your welcome."

Victor purred as he ate it. He had craved for steak and ranch dressing all day. "Get me some pickle juice, too?"

Logan got a glass and poured the juice from the pickle jar into the glass. He handed it to Victor and put the pickle jar away. Victor finished the steak and licked the plate clean.

"What are ya? Five?" Logan joked.

Victor growled playfully.

He set the plate down and drank all of his juice.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

Logan helped Victor off the stool and they headed up to their room. Once up there, Logan changed into pj bottoms and Victor did the same. He needed to get ones that fit. They wouldn't go over his belly.

They got in bed and turned out the light. Victor laid on the left side of the bed and Logan laid on the other side. Victor's back was right up against Logan's front. Logan wrapped a loving and protective arm around the top of Victor's belly. They both fell asleep.

Victor woke up with a start. He sat up, Logan's hand sliding down to Victor's lap. Victor felt it again. Victor put a hand to his belly. Again he felt it. He smiled and turned on the bedside light. He shook Logan awake.

"What?" Logan said, sitting up tiredly.

"They both kicked."

"They kicked?"

Victor put Logan's hand to where they were kicking; the top of his stomach.

Logan shook his head. "No, they ain't kickin'." Logan removed his hand.

Victor felt both kick and quickly grabbed Logan's hand and put it back on top of his belly. They wouldn't kick.

"C'mon, babies, kick for Daddy," Victor said.

They wouldn't.

"Can try again in the mornin'," Logan said.

"Night, babies," Victor murmured, rubbing his belly.

They both laid back down and fell asleep, the both of them feeling fuzziness in their heads.

The next morning, Victor woke up and smiled. _I could go for a beer right now._

_**Ya ain't drinkin' alcohol till the babies are born,**_ Logan said.

They looked at each other, gaping.

"Did you just read my mind?" Victor said.

"I heard what you said-thought!" Logan said. "How?"

"I'm guessin' a mental bond formed in our minds last night. We can hear and read each other's thoughts," Victor said.

"Wow." Logan sat up. "Let's go down stairs and tell Hank and Charles."

They left in the pj bottoms and headed to Charles' office where they knew he and Hank would be. They walked in and sat in chair in front of his desk.

"Charles, Hank, we got a mental bond," Logan said.

"So strong that we can hear each other's thoughts," Victor said.

"When did this happen?" Charles asked.

"Durin' when we were sleepin'," Logan said. "Thought you and Hank would like to know."

"How are the babies?" Hank asked.

"Good. Started kickin' last night. Wouldn't kick for their Daddy," Victor said.

Hank nodded. "That's good. Do you want to know the sex of the twins?"

"Nah, want it to be a surprise," Logan said. "We want to fin out on our own."

"Alright. Charles and I signed you both up for parenting classes," Hank said. "You will learn different things and how to bond with the unborn twins."

"How did you sign us up?" Victor asked. "I'm sure they were wonderin' why two men were signed up."

"It's taken care of. We said that you were carrying your and your wife's twins because she couldn't. She ended up dying in an accident and you were left to care for the babies and go through the months alone, but then your brother came and is pitching in to help you through the months and to help care for the twins when they are born," Hank said.

"They bought it?" Logan asked.

"Yes, they did."

"Wow."

"Here's a parenting tip that you two will learn in the classes: Music. Relax and listen to relaxing music. It will help your babies relax," Hank said.

They nodded.

"Ow," Victor said.

"What's wrong, Victor?" Logan asked.

"One of them kicked me in the ribs. Ow! Now both of them did it."

"It's normal," Hank said.

Victor and Logan stood up and went back to their room.

After two days, Logan had to go on a mission and Victor was in the infirmary with Hank doing a check up. They babies had been kicking nonstop all day and his belly had gotten bigger. It was five at night.

"Hank, they've been kicking nonstop all damn day. The kicking feels like they're marchin'."

"Seems like they miss Daddy," Hank chuckled. "Where have they been kicking?"

"Mostly near my belly button. They've kicked my ribs a lot. How can they miss Jimmy when they won't kick if he tries to feel for them?"

"I'm sure they miss his voice," Hank said.

"I miss more than that," Victor said.

"He'll be back shortly. It's only a small mission," Hank said.

Victor nodded. "When will the classes start?"

"Two weeks. You're belly will be bigger then."

"Yeah."

Later that day, Victor was getting worried about Logan. It has only been three hours since he has been gone. The cubs or pups have been kicking nonstop still. It was as if they were stomping. One stomped gently on his ribs and the other where his belly button was.

Victor was laying in bed with his hands behind his head, listening to relaxing music on the stereo. The music wasn't helping the babies any. Victor thought that they had enhanced hearing. It was possible. Victor heard the door open and saw Logan walking in in his uniform. He turned off the stereo and sat up.

"Missed ya, Jimmy," Victor said. "Babies have missed ya, too. Been kickin' nonstop all day."

"Missed ya, too, darlin'." Logan changed from his uniform and into a tank top and sweats. He sat next to Victor and kissed him. Victor kissed back. Logan broke the kiss and kissed Victor's belly twice. "Daddy missed ya, too, kids." He had his hand on Victor's belly and felt both of them kicking. He smiled.

"Hank thinks they missed yer voice. The babies and I were worried 'bout ya. Even with the bond, I was still worried."

"I know. I know how to calm the three of ya down.

You're my angel, you see me through

Believe in me, I'll believe in you

Oh fill my heart from your loving well

You're my angel

Pick me up when I'm feeling down

When I stumble on shaky ground

Oh you're my answer when I cant tell

You're my angel

Oh you take me up to heaven

When you spread your loving wings

When I am weary and way behind

When I am clearly out of my mind

Oh when I find I'm in my hell

You're my angel

Oh you're my angel"

The babies stopped the kicking and relaxed. Victor had relaxed, too. He was now laying down with Logan under the covers. They both fell asleep.


	5. Month 5

I know near to nothing about pregnant/parenting classes so please bear with me as you read the parenting/pregnant classes through out the story. It is just going to be tips I found on the internet and things I come up with.

Month 5

Victor and Logan woke up to the alarm clock and both groaned. It was 9 in the morning. Victor threw the alarm clock against the wall. He groaned sitting up. He was bigger. Logan helped Victor stand up. They got dressed. Logan in a tank top, plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. Victor in sweat pants, boots, a tank top, and also a plaid.

"We'll go get ya some clothes after the class," Logan said.

Victor nodded.

They had a quick breakfast then got into Victor's truck. Logan started it up as Victor put in his seat belt. Logan then put on his and drove down the driveway then onto the main road.

"Where do these classes take place?" Victor asked, one arm on the arm rest and the other on his belly.

"Local YMCA," Logan said.

They drove a little ways more into Bayville. After a few right and left turns they arrived at the YMCA. Logan parked the truck and turned it off. The undid they're seat belts and Logan got out and went to the other side to help Victor get out of his side. Victor opened the door and took Logan's hand, stepping out of the truck.

They walked thirty feet to the main doors and saw went to the office desk right beside the main doors. They walked to the desk. The woman had dark red hair, brown eyes, and was thirty.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we're lookin' for the parentin' class thing," Logan said. "I'm here with my brother."

She looked up at them. "Oh, yes, Charles Xavier called to make sure you two would get here. He told me I'd recognize you two," she smiled as she stood up. "I am so sorry for the loss of your wife, Mr. Creed. It is amazing that you are doing this for her and your family."

"Thanks, Ms. . ."

"Luanne Laurie," she said. "I'm the instructor for the classes. I'm just filling in for the secretary. Oh, there she is. She's almost to the doors."

Luanne walked from behind the desk. "You two are early. Ten minutes early. Follow me." She started left. They followed. "The classes take place in the gym. We use the curtain to split the gym. We get half and the other half is for the public. There are two doors to the gym, so that it will be easier for the pregnant women to get to the class. You know so there won't be an accident."

She opened the door to the class and walked in. They followed. Inside the half that was for the class had padded floor mats and there was a table facing the curtain (please remember, I'm making this up as I go because I know nothing of pregnant classes).

"This is it?" Victor asked as he winced in pain, his hands holding his back.

"For now," she said. "Oh, lets get you to sit down, Mr. Creed."

"C'mon, Victor." Logan led him to sit near the front of the desk. Logan sat down, his legs apart so that Victor can sit between them.

Luanne helped Victor sit between Logan's legs. Once Victor was settled, Logan started the massage.

"How far along are you, Mr. Creed?" she asked.

"Five months with twins," he said. "Call me Victor."

She nodded and looked to Logan. "It's so nice of you to help your brother, Mr. Creed."

"Thanks. My name ain't Creed, darlin'. It's Howlett. James Logan Howlett. You can call me Logan. We're half brothers. Have the same father."

"Nice to meet you, Logan."

"You, too." He turned back to Victor. "Feelin' any better?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah."

"These classes will be short. Half an hour long. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. From ten to ten-thirty every morning until you don't need to be here any more. Which is until a week before your due date. Do you know when it is?"

"Uh, late June. Early July. Somewhere around there."

She nodded. "Class is about to begin."

There were six other couples sitting on the padded floor mat. They were in a half circle in front of the desk. Everyone had introduced themselves. Now it was Victor and Logan's turn.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope that this class will help a lot. We have a special person here." She gestured to Logan and Victor.

Logan spoke up while Victor pretended to look sad. "I'm Logan and this is my half brother, Victor. Victor and his wife tried three times to have a child, but she couldn't carry one, so they decided that Victor would carry the child. It was successful. A month later when Vic was a month pregnant, his wife, Nancy, died in a car accident. Since then, I've been helpin' my brother through the months of his pregnancy with twins. He is now five months."

The women covered they're mouthes and said sorry and the men did, too. Logan and Victor nodded thanks and the class resumed.

"I'm sure most of you have felt your baby or babies kick?" Luanne asked.

The women and Victor said yes.

"Have the daddies and brother felt them kick?"

A few of the daddies and Logan nodded.

"Once a week I will be giving you a tip to bond with your unborn baby or babies. Here is a tip that we will be practicing: Talking with your baby or babies. As you go from one activity in your day to another, talk to your baby as though he or she or both were right there in front of you, tagging along in your arms, a wrap, a stroller, etc. Now, we'll be practicing this in a few minutes. We will also be doing some yoga, too, to help relax yourself. Now, tell your baby or babies about your day. Now take a few minutes and talk."

Victor looked down at his belly and looked around, seeing the women talk to their babies. He looked back at his belly and rubbed it. "We got up, got dressed, had some breakfast, then drove here to the YMCA to take pregnancy classes," he said to the twins. "That's all that has happened so far."

Victor continued rubbing his belly. Another woman who was done talking to her baby turned to Victor. She was sitting next to Victor and Logan.

"Excuse me, what kind of twins are you pregnant with?" she asked.

"Uh, not sure," he said, honestly. "I think one's a girl and one's a boy. So, fraternal twins maybe."

"Oh, wow. I am pregnant with boy twins," she said. She had black short hair with green eyes. "I'm so sorry about your wife."

Victor nodded thanks.

A few minutes later everyone was done talking to their babies.

"Now, we are going to do a few yoga poses that you can practice at home. The first pose we will do is the Warrior Pose. So get up and let's start."

They all got up and Luanne did the Warrior pose with her knee bent as forward as it could go and her arms in the air. Victor had a little trouble at first, but got the hang of it like the other men.

"The Warrior Pose stretches and strengthens the arms and legs, increases stamina, improves balance and concentration, and can also relieve backaches," she said. "This is a good pose to do, ladies and men."

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then she switched to a different pose. The Standing Side Stretch Pose. She stretched her sides. The others did this as well.

"The Standing Side Stretch is another Yoga Pose with two lines of energy radiating outward from your center," she said. "This is a simple Yoga Posture with a wonderful stretch in which one line of energy reaches upward from your belly and outward through the arm, and one line travels downward through the legs."

Luanne then did the Hero Pose. She sat on the back of her legs. Everyone did this.

"One of the fundamental seated postures is the Hero Pose. This serves as the initial position for several Asanas," she said. "It strengthens the arches of the feet, stretches the ankles, and improves posture. This Yoga Pose is ideal for people who have flat feet."

She stood up. "Alright. You can go back to your original seating posture if you want."

Most of the women did. Victor did, too, and laid against his lover/brother.

"We will learn different things: How to bathe your baby/babies, change them, some dressing, and feeding with formula or breastfeeding."

For the rest of the class, the women talked and Luanne came over to Victor.

"How are you doing, Victor?" she asked.

"I'm doin' fine," he said, wincing as one of the cubs or pups kicked his rib.

"That's good. I'm curious, how do you calm your babies down when they are kicking a lot?"

"I sing to them and Victor," Logan said. "I have a kind of dangerous job and they get nervous and worried when I go to work, so when I come home, I sing and it calms them down."

A few minutes later, the class was over and Victor and Logan headed out to the truck and headed home. Once home, they were walking up to their room when Hank stopped them on his way to the dinning room.

"How was your first class?" he asked.

"It was good," Logan and Victor said.

"Oh, Victor, since you and Logan have been busy, I got you the larger clothes that you will be needing for the remaining three months," Hank said. "Aren't you coming down to have lunch?"

They shook their heads.

"Nah, just wanna take a shower then go into town and get baby stuff," Victor said.

"Can we, like, come?" Kitty phased through a wall. Rogue, Jubilee, and Jean were at the kitchen door.

"Ain't ya suppose to be in school?" Logan asked.

"School got out early," Kitty said. "Can we please come?"

"Sure," Victor said. "After I shower."

"Is Logan going to shower with you?" Jubilee asked.

"Jubes, you don't, like, ask people that!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, it ain't yer business," Rogue said.

"Hey, no need to gang up on me. I was just wondering," Jubilee said.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan and Victor were coming down the stairs. The six of them got into the X-Van and headed into town. Victor and Logan already had a crib with a blanket and sheets for the twins and two changing tables. They needed some toys, books, a twin stroller, clothes, and diapers. The parked in front of a baby store that had the things they needed. They got out of the X-Van and headed in. The owner of the store was a friend to Charles and knew about Victor and Logan.

They entered and the woman who was the friend spoke from behind the desk. "If you need help with anything, call me."

They nodded and looked around. Victor and Logan looked at the onesies. Logan and Victor could smell that the twins were a boy and girl, so they got ten onesies for each baby that were blue and pink. The same with shirts. Jubilee came over with two onesies. They were white and said in comic coloring: Wonder Twin Powers Activate!

"Aren't they cute?" she said.

Logan and Victor chuckled. "Yeah," they said.

Rogue came over with another set of onesies that had the Yin and Yang symbols. "Yin is for the girl and Yang is for the boy."

Logan and Victor nodded.

Jean came over with some shirts that said: Double Trouble.

After an hour of shopping, They had plenty of clothes and a couple things of diapers. They decided to get books and toys later because of Victor's back and feet were killing him. They had paid for the stuff and headed back home. Victor and Logan took the couple of bags inside and the kids went to do whatever. The ferals headed to their room and sat on their bed.

Logan massaged Victor's back. "Maybe ya should do that Warrior Pose we learned today."

Victor growled, smiling. "I ain't doin' it when I got ya to massage the pain away."

After the massage, they laid in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Later that night, Victor woke up to the babies kicking. His belly then growled. He thought about waking up Logan, but decided to let their daddy sleep. He looked at the clock. **8:00 pm**. He got out of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

He entered and went to the fridge. "What should we get to eat, babies?" Victor rummaged through the fridge and found the pickle jar that he had claimed. It had his name written on it. He took that out then opened the freezer, finding a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream. He closed both doors and grabbed a bowl and spoon and sat at the island.

He put a couple scoops of ice cream in the bowl then put the cover back on and set the tub aside. Victor then dug into the ice cream and pickles. It tasted so good. He just got this sudden craving for ice cream and his hunger was starting to fade. The babies had relaxed, too. "The ice cream and pickles taste good, cubs/pups?" he asked smiling.

Both of them kicked. Victor chuckled and finished up. He then put the empty bowl and spoon in the sink then put the pickle jar back in the fridge and the ice cream back in the freezer. He headed back up to his and Logan's bedroom.

He laid back in bed and Logan turned over to face him. "Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?" He opened the box he was hiding in his hands. There in the box laid a diamond ring.

"Yes, Jimmy." Victor kissed his baby brother/lover.


	6. Month 6

Month 6

Victor yawned as he leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table. He had both hands on his large belly. He was tired. He didn't sleep very well the night before. The babies kicked all night, keeping Victor up. He looked at his mate's nice ass in those jeans and smiled, tilting his head, getting an idea.

"Yer ass looks nice in those jeans, Jimmy."

Logan smiled and turned around from making breakfast. "Thanks, Vic, and no ya ain't gettin' a beer."

"Aw, c'mon, please?" Victor begged. "Just one beer?"

"No, Victor." Logan frowned. "Ya gonna wait until after the cubs or pups are born." He went to the fridge and poured Victor a cup of milk and handed it to him, the frown gone and smile replacing it. Victor took the cup and Logan crouched in front of Victor's belly, putting his hands on it. The class instructor said for daddy to talk with the twins. "Hey, cubs or pups. Daddy loves ya." He kissed Victor's belly twice, feeling the twins kick. Then he kissed Victor. Victor kissed him back then broke it.

Victor sniffed the air, "Jimmy, yer burnin' my breakfast."

"Shit!" Logan jumped over to the stove and turned it off and lifted he pan off the stove. He sniffed it. "Only a little burned. Ya want me to make ya another egg?" He knew Victor was going to have mood swings, just didn't know when.

Victor grinned. "It's fine, Jimmy."

Logan got Victor's sandwich on a plate and gave it to him. "Ya sure ya want this?"

"Yep. Daddy made us a yummy sandwich, babies." Victor picked up a half of the fried egg, nacho cheese flavored Dorito chips, and pickle sandwich. He bit into it and gave a this is so good look as he chewed then swallowed. "Mmmmmm. Damn this is so good!" Victor felt them kick. "Ya like it, huh, cubs or pup?"

Logan rubbed Victor's belly and kissed it. "Only a couple more months, pups or cubs, and you'll be in our world, meetin' yer Momma and Daddy." He put his ear to Victor's belly and listened to the babies' heartbeats.

Then Scott walked in. Victor and Logan looked up and saw Scott.

"Hey, I just, uh, wanted to say, that I thought long and hard and I accept the two of you being together. I'm happy for the both of you," Scott said.

"Thanks," they said.

"And I'm happy that you are having a family." Scott smiled.

They smiled.

Soon the rest of the team walked into the kitchen. As soon as everyone was settled with their food, Logan and Victor stood up.

"We have an announcement," Logan said. "Victor and I are gettin' married."

There were cheers as the sat back down. "Congrats!" came from all around the table. Victor was very happy. So happy that he was purring the entire time the team had their breakfast.

"Scott, I think you should go with Logan and Victor to get tuxes," Jean said.

"Do we have to?" Victor whined.

"Yeah, darlin', we have to be dressed up for our weddin'," Logan said, glancing at Scott and Jean who were whispering something. Victor did, too.

After fifteen minutes, Victor, Logan, and Scott were all ready to go. Victor was so happy that he was practically bouncing up and down in his seat in the back, grinning out the window at things and grinned wider as they passed a group of toddlers and younger walk with some women from a daycare. He looked at the toddlers, but mainly the cubs and pups in the strollers. He had his plaid shirt unbuttoned and rubbed his tank top covered belly as they passed the daycare kids, Victor felt them kick.

Soon, they arrived at the Tux Shop. They got inside and looked around. Victor looked at the different tuxes. He continued looking and growled when he couldn't find a damned tux. Logan then came over and put his hands on Victor's shoulders. Victor twisted around and grabbed Logan by his collar and threw him up against the wall, holding him there, growling lowly.

"Just calm, down, Victor," Logan said.

"You did this to me!" he snarled, extending his claws. "This damn place won't have anythin' that will fit 'cause of ya doin' this to me!"

"Victor," Scott came up. "We'll find something."

"Just think of the babies to calm you down," Logan said.

Victor looked at them both, growling still. Scott went to a rack and brought back a western style tux. "What about this?" Scott asked.

Victor looked over the tux and released his baby brother/lover/fiance. He retracted his claws and took the tux in his hands and grinned. "I love it!" He went to the dressing rooms.

Logan straightened out his shirt and jacket. "I can't wait until his mood swings are over!"

Scott laughed. Then a howl came from the dressing room. They ran to where Victor was and saw him looking at himself in the mirror. Victor turned to them, shirts off.

"I'm fat!" he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Logan walked over to him. "Victor, darlin', you ain't fat."

"Yes, I am!" he argued back. "Just look at me!" He looked at himself again in the mirror then turned away, as if he was ashamed and his shoulders started shaking. Logan took Victor into his arms. Victor laid his head on Logan's shoulder "I'M A AS FAT AS A WHALE!" he sobbed and continued crying.

"It's okay, Victor, shhhhh. . ." Logan said, rubbing his brother/lover's back. "Ya ain't fat. Yer sexy as hell!"

Victor pulled back. "Really?" he sniffled.

"Yeah, really." Logan wiped his brother's tears. "You bein' pregnant with twins turns me on!" He then growled, smiling. "Sexy beast!"

Victor smiled. "Ya really think I'm a sexy beast?"

"Hell yeah." He kissed Victor passionately. "Now let's buy that tux and I'll buy a matchin' one, huh? Ya like that?"

Victor nodded.

Victor changed back to his sweats and shirts and bought it. Logan bought a matching one and Scott bought a regular black tux. Soon they were on their way home. When they got home, Victor, Logan, and Scott took their bags in and Scott went to show Beast, Bobby, and Jean his tux. Victor and Logan went up to their room.

Logan told Victor to shower; it would make him feel even more better. As Victor showered, Logan went to the kitchen and brought back a bowl of ice cream and Victor's pickle jar. Victor was himself off with a towel and wrapped it around him as he walked from the en suite bathroom to his and Logan's bed. Logan came in, kicking the door closed. He sat beside Victor on the bed and gave him the bowl and jar.

"Yer favorite," Logan said.

Victor ate it, happy. "Thanks, Jimmy."

* * *

Later that evening, Victor and Logan were walking their separate ways to where ever. Victor got a note to go to the dinning room on the West side of the mansion. He heard whispered voices and opened the doors.

"SURPRISE!" All the women jumped from their hiding places.

Victor looked around. He saw that the entire room was decorated in blue and pink ribbons, blue and pink balloons, there was a banner hanging about the windows that said in blue and pink colors: _IT'S A BOY AND GIRL!_ There were different colored wrapped gifts on another table and drinks and food on another table. He grinned.

"This all for me?" They nodded.

"Yeah, sugah," Rogue said. "For ya and yer babies." She rubbed his belly and looked at it. "Hey, lil' Wolverine Jr. and Sabrette. They shy?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

Jean walked up. "Let's play some games!" She handed out a clothespin to everyone. "Whoever catches someone saying baby in any conversation, will get that person's clothespin."

Victor sat down at the table, his back hurting from the weight of the twins. "Now what?" he asked.

"A guessing game," Jubilee said. "We guess the first letter of each of your baby twins' names."

" Ya said baby, Jubilee." Victor held you his hand. Jubilee handed him the pin. He put it on his shirt with the other one. "Alright, but I ain't tellin' what their names are until their born," Victor said.

* * *

Logan was walking to the East side of the mansion. He got a note to go to the rec room with the fire place. He heard whispered voices behind the door. He opened it.

"SURPRISE!" All the adult males said. The male children were gone.

"What's all this?" Logan looked around and saw that there was a large strong coffee table between two couches, there was alcohol in a bucket filled with ice to keep it cold, there were glasses and shot glasses on the another small table. "A Bachelor party?"

Scott, Beast, Charles, Nightcrawler, and Bobby nodded.

"Well, let's get this party goin'." Logan picked up a beer bottle and drank half of it in one sip and sat on one of the two couches.

The others had beer while Charles had a scotch. Kurt sat on Logan's right side and Hank on Logan's other side. Scott and Bobby sat on the other couch and Charles wheeled and settled Scott.

Logan finished his beer and grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured all of them shots of whiskey. He handed each man a shot glass. They knocked back their whiskeys. Logan re poured the shot glasses. Logan knocked back the whiskey.

"So, what else is gonna happen?" he asked.

"How about a drinking contest?" Kurt said.

* * *

"Okay, does it start with an R?" Jean asked.

"No." The babies kicked where his belly button was now popped out. He poked it and felt another kick near the bottom of his stomach. He poked there, playing a game with his babies. "They ain't named after any of ya."

"Okay, an A?" Rogue asked.

"No," Victor said, continuing his game with his cubs or pups.

"An E?" Jubilee asked.

"No."

"Okay, an L?" Storm asked.

"Yep," Victor said.

"The other letter is V," Kitty said.

"Yep."

Jean gave Victor a glass of pickle juice. "Here you go, Victor."

"Thanks, red." He sipped it. "So, now what?"

"That's up to you," Storm said. "Do you want to open your gifts for the little ones or play another game?"

"The gifts."

Jubilee set her yellow boxed package in front of Victor. "Mine, first, please!"

Victor nodded and tore off the yellow paper and opened the box. Inside was a book that any child would: Dr. Seuss' Cat In The Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, and How The Grinch Stole Christmas. He looked at each book, smiling.

"Thanks, Jubes, these books are great," Victor said, still smiling.

Victor continued opening each gift.

* * *

"I don't think I should, Elf," Logan said.

"Aw, c'mon," Kurt said.

"Kurt, Logan doesn't want to get drunk," Hank said.

"Oh, just a couple shots," Kurt said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "A couple shots ain't gonna give me a buzz, Elf."

Kurt gave him a regular drink glass and filled it to the rim and filled himself a glass. He set the bottle down. They picked up their glasses.

Scott gave the countdown. "Three, two, one!"

They chugged the whiskey down and Logan slammed his glass down first then Kurt did. The other guys cheered. Scott filled their glasses up and filed up glasses for everyone else.

"Three, two, one!"

Logan and Kurt chugged it down again then slammed their glasses down. Logan shook his head. "Nothin'. Give me the whole bottle." Scott did and Logan chugged the rest of the half empty whiskey bottle. He was starting to get a little buzz. "There we go. Startin' to get a buzz. Now, no more, Kurt."

They all heard knocking. Kurt looked to the knocking at the door and looked at Logan. "Go on, open it!"

Logan went to the door and opened it, letting whoever in. It was a dark haired, dark eyed man dressed in a police uniform walked in.

He turned to Logan. "Sir, you are under arrest." The gay stripper tore his shirt off.

Logan gapped and and turned, walking away as the stripper got on the coffee table and danced while music played from a stereo. But Bobby and Kurt grabbed him and pulled him onto a couch. The others on the couch getting up to let Logan enjoy this. A part of Scott didn't think there should be a gay male stripper. The stripper continued removing his clothes. Logan got up and went to near the door, ignoring the stripper

Scott eyed Beast, smiling a little

* * *

Victor had unwrapped all the gifts and had thanked all the girls. He then stood up.

"I'm gonna go check on Jimmy," he said and walked out. He headed to the West side where the party was going on. He heard music, smelled the other men, Logan, what smelled like a male stripper-_Male Stripper? _He walked faster to the door and opened it. He gapped and everyone in the room froze and looked at him. He looked around. He saw a gay male stripper on the coffee table, the team's men, and then his eyes fell on Logan who was right next to the door.

He growled and shoved Logan to the ground, pinning him. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON HERE, JIMMY? WHY IS A GAY MALE STRIPPER HERE? YOU HIRED THAT GUY?"

"NO! I didn't-"

Victor growled more, his hands gripping harder. Then Scott came over.

"Victor, listen, Logan did not watch the stripper. He came over to this side of the room to ignore the stripper."

Victor got up. "THEN WHO THE HELL DID?"

Charles and Bobby looked away from Victor's gaze. Scott had dragged Hank out of the room, "complaining" about a "headache". They were down the hall when Scott jumped Hank, shoving him into a room.

"We watched the stripper," Bobby said. "And Scott and Hank."

Logan and Victor's jaws dropped. Victor looked back to the gay stripper.

"Leave," Victor said. "Or I'll cut off yer dick."

"I'll still get paid?" the young hot gay stripper asked Kurt.

"Ja." Kurt handed him a check and the stripper left quickly while putting on his clothes.

Hank then found himself tied to a chair and Scott was as drunk as a skunk pulled Hank's jeans down to his ankles. Scott undid hid own jeans and straddled the blue feral, kissing him. Hank tried fighting him off, but Scott held him down.

Victor got off from his brother and stood up, hand on his back, smiling, now happy. "Who hired that gay male stripper, anyway?"

"I did," Kurt said. "I just thought. . ."

"It's fine, Wanger," Victor said. He turned to Logan and kissed him. Logan kissed back. "Ya taste like beer and whiskey." Victor smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Logan said.

Victor yawned. He was tired from today and pulled on Logan. "C'mon, I'm tired."

"Alright. It's gettin' late. Night, guys."

Logan walked out with Victor and they stopped at the dinning room to tell the women. They'd get the baby stuff later. The headed up to their room and changed into PJs and sweatpants. They laid in bed and Victor fell right asleep.

The next morning Scott woke up to laying on top of Hank. He groaned as he sat up right, his back aching from holding onto Hank. He looks down and sees that he might have violated Hank.


	7. Month 7

Holy wow! This took me forever to write. It got deleted then I had to rewrite it. But this chapter and future chapters go to lil' wolverine who has made this story possible and to all you readers who have reviewed this story. I don't own the X-Men, Logan, or Victor. Sorry if the vows or wedding seems sucky. Oh, and the two songs in here do not belong to me. Please review!

* * *

Month 7

Victor stood in front of the mirror in his and looked at himself in the Western style tux. He sighed and rubbed his large belly. The cubs/pups were acting up all day, kicking and kicking and kicking. He didn't know why they were kicking like that. Maybe they missed Daddy and wanted him to sing again. He could swear that the cubs/pups had enhanced hearing.

He also felt that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. He continued rubbing his belly and thought about life after the twins would be born. They'd live here for a while then maybe move to a cabin or something somewhere up North or somewhere near here.

Victor heard the door open and he looked to see Logan walking to him. He smiled a little as Logan walked to him. He pulled his baby brother to him and kissed him. Logan returned the kissed and then crouched in front of Victor's belly. He put his hand near Victor's belly button and felt the babies kicking.

"They're active today, huh?" he asked.

Yeah, they are," Victor said.

Logan stood back up and they headed outside.

The wedding was out in the rose gardens. It was a simple outdoor wedding. There were rows of chairs. The maid of honor was Maria and the best man was Scott. Kurt was doing the honor of marrying Victor and Logan.

Kurt looked at Victor, Logan, and everyone.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony," Kurt said. "It is time to say your vows."

Logan turned to Victor. "I, James 'Logan' Howlett, take ya, to be my husband," Logan said. "I promise to protect, care for, and love ya and our pups with all my heart, and to never leave you and them. Ever. I never thought that we would ever end up together, but I'm glad we did. Ya are my life and my world. I love ya."

Victor smiled at Logan and felt the pups kick. "I, Victor Creed, take ya, James 'Logan' Howlett, to be my husband. I promise to protect ya, care for ya, and never leave ya. I promise to be there for ya always. Ya are and always will be the man for me, Jimmy, no matter what. I'll forever love ya, runt."

There were a few Awwws from the rows of chairs.

"The rings," Kurt said.

Logan and Victor put the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you-"

Logan spin dipped Victor and the entire team cheered and some wolf whistled. Logan still kissed him. He looked at his brother/lover/husband

"Do you still think I am a runt when I can do this?" he asked in a smart ass way, grinning.

Before Victor could answer, Logan put a liplock on him that took Victor's breath away. He pulled Victor back up, still kissing him. The kiss was lasting more than a minute and Scott spoke up, laughing.

"All right, break it up or I'll get the water hose."

They ignored Scott. Everyone was starting to get up. Logan slipped a hand under his lover's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. Victor squealed. Everyone turned their heads to them and laughed; then were walking to the reception. They finally broke for air.

Victor growled, smiling. "BIG DADDY." He gripped Logan's collar with both hands and pulled him back for another kiss.

During the reception, Victor and Logan did nearly whatever you do at weddings. It was time for them to cut the cake. They both cut the big cake and took pieces they were suppose to feed each other. But they grinned at each other and smushed the pieces in Jean and Scott's faces, who were right beside them.

Everyone laughed and Scott and Jean laughed as the wiped the cake off. Victor and Logan then took a couple more pieces and were about to feed each other when Victor grinned and smushed his piece all over Logan's face and laughed. Logan did the same. They wiped the cake off their faces and ate it.

Then it was time for the gifts. After ten minutes of unwrapping gifts, Scott handed them a very large gift bag. Logan and Victor take it and looked at the things in it. The bag had edible body paint, silk boxers, edible fruit flavored lube, and four pairs of hand cuffs. Victor grinned at the objects in the bag.

Logan grinned too and started showing off the things in the bag. He held up the different edible body paints and boxers and Victor held up the edible fruit flavored lube and a pair of neon pink fuzzy hand cuffs.

Scott was back sitting next to Hank and his ass was grabbed by a large furry blue paw while the cuffs were showed. Victor looked at the boxers and saw that they were black with blood red hearts over the crotches of the boxers.

Scott then just stood up, pulling Hank up with him. People were eying them. Scott then kissed Hank and Hank kissed back, his arms hooking around the younger man. Everyone in the room gasped in shock except for Victor, Logan, and Jean. They broke the kiss and sat back down. Jean, sitting next to Scott, looked at him and didn't give a damn about him loving Hank. She had sensed it.

Then it was the garter toss. A double garter toss. Victor and Logan stood up, turned around, and threw the black sexy garters to the crowd. Scott and Hank had caught them. They looked at the garters then at each other. They smiled.

Logan and Victor were now dancing on the dance floor. He was having a weak moment and looked at Victor and started singing.

"It was no accident me finding you

Someone had a hand in it

Long before we ever knew

Now I just can't believe you're in my life

Heaven's smilin' down on me

As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doin'

When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine

It takes my breath away

Just to look into your eyes

I know I don't deserve a treasure like you

There really are no words

To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars

He sure knew what he was doin'

When he joined these two hearts

I hold everything

When I hold you in my arms

I've got all I'll ever need

Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you

Someone had a hand in it

Long before we ever knew"

Their foreheads were touching as they continued dancing and they kissed, Victor had tears forming in his eyes and he felt the pups kicking (me: awwwww).

The younger children were back in the mansion. Then the men of the mansion walked up to the newly weds. They had a little something for them. Scott decided to tell them.

"Hey, Logan," Scott said.

"Yeah?" He and Vic continued dancing.

"We dare you to play Crazy Bitch on the speakers."

Logan smirked and went over to the CD player which was a few feet from the. and popped in the Chuckberry Crazy Bitch CD. He then turned to his lover and started singing along.

"All right!

"Break me down, you got a lovely face

We're going to your place

And now you got to freak me out

Scream so loud, getting freakin' laid

You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

"Hey, you're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

He growled, giving a feral grin at Victor then started dancing to the music.

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

He growled.

"Take it off, the paper is your game

You jump in bed with fame

Another one night paid in full, uh

You're so fine, it won't be a loss

Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

He growled again, moving his pelvis back and forth (like Elvis).

Victor was growling in excitement and Jimmy singing, dancing, and moving his pelvis back and forth was turning the older feral on big time.

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Logan continued growling.

"Get the video

Screw you so good

Get the video

Screw you so good

"Crazy bitch

Crazy bitch

Crazy...bitch

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

He still growled and walked up to Victor.

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back, come on

He growled some more and grinned, his fangs showing. He started grinding against Victor.

Victor moaned and ground him back.

"Baby girl

You want it all

To be a star

You'll have to go down

"Take it off

No need to talk

You're crazy

But I like the way you screw me

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Logan growled.

Victor moaned more and was grinning.

"Hey

You're a crazy bitch

But you screw so good, I'm on top of it

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

You keep me right on

The younger feral growled.

"You're crazy

But I like the way you screw me"

Victor was being possessive and pulled Logan to him and kissed him passionately and lovingly. Logan kissed him back and could smell that his older brother wanted him. He pulled away from Victor and chuckled as Victor nipped his neck to his ear.

"Little inpatient are we?"

Victor growled and continued nipping. "Ya can bet yer ass I am."

"Vic, let's wait till the honeymoon, 'kay?"

Victor growled. "Where's the honeymoon?"

"Paris."

"Paris, France?" He looked at his brother/lover/husband and grinned.

"Yeah, Paris. With a nice hotel room, nice dinner, and whatever else ya want to do."

"When do we leave?"

"In a few days."

"I think I can live with that."

Victor and Logan kissed and saw mostly everyone was going inside to turn in for the night. The newly weds grabbed their gifts and the gift bag from Scott; then headed inside and up to their bedroom. They set the gifts aside, stripped down to nothing, and hopped in bed. Victor was facing Logan They laid there for a few moments. Victor was tired as hell, too. He rubbed his belly, feeling the pups kicking. Logan also had his hand on Victor's belly. He felt them kick, too. Victor let out a roar like yawn and kissed Logan goodnight. He snuggled closer to Logan and closed his eyes. Logan did the same, his arm protectively around Victor's waist and belly. They fell asleep.


	8. Month 8

Okay, finally got this chapter all done. In the story, I decided to let Victor keep his last name. Not sure about the twins. should the twins have the same last name? Please read and review.

* * *

Month 8

Victor and Logan were packing up their bags to go to Paris. They each had one bag filled with clothing and another bag fill with the gifts that Scott gave them. They went down to the kitchen to wait for the cab that was taking them to the small airport. They found Hank down there with a cup of coffee. For the past month, Scott and Hank were always together, but Scott wasn't in there with him.

"Where's Scott?" Logan asked.

"Jean gave him a test I arranged for him In the infirmary," Hank said. "I'm waiting for the results."

"Why?" Victor asked.

"Vic, it ain't our business," Logan said.

"I'm just wonderin'," he grumbled.

"You must be excited for your honeymoon," Hank said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. The French are mutant friendly," Logan said. "People like Vic being pregnant is usual there."

"That's great," Hank said.

"We got first class tickets," Victor said, smiling. "Hell of a lot better than the regular seats. Some of those people on the plane my not be too friendly, though."

"Yeah, all those damned human tourists who hate mutants," Logan said, sighing. "Since Vic's all emotional from the mood swings, those humans better not upset him too much." He crossed his arms.

As they talked, Hank gave them some advice. As he did, he thought about the test results and hoped they came out positive since he and Scott were in a relationship secretly dating for over a year after Scott and Jean broke up before they started dating. Then Scott and Jean came in with the test results. She handed them to Hank. He went over the results and hollers happily.

"SCOTT IS A HERMAPHRODITE!" Hank yelled.

Scot turned pale green and remembered attacking Hank at that party. "I am never drinking again!"

Hank then swallowed a lump in his throat and got down on his knees in front of Scott. "Will you marry me?"

Scott kissed him. "Yes."

Soon the cab came and they put their stuff in the trunk and left for the airport.

The cabbie decided to try and make conversation. "So where are two ferals like yerself going?"

"How did you know?" Logan asked.

"I'm a feral myself," he said. "My mate is pregnant with our third pup. My mate is male."

"We're goin' to Paris," Victor said. "Our honeymoon."

"Paris, eh?" he asked, looking at them in the rearview mirror. "Newly weds?"

"Yep," Victor said, rubbing his belly.

"How far along are ya?" the cabbie asked. He was in his late twenties, redhead with freckles and green eyes.

"8 months with twins," he said.

"Boy or girl twins? Or fraternal?"

"Fraternal boy and girl," Logan said, his own hand on Victor's belly.

"That's gonna be a handful," said the cabbie. "I got twins myself. They're boys. So, what are your names?"

"Victor Creed," Victor said. "I kept my last name. In case if enemies come huntin' us down."

"Logan Howlett," Logan said.

"Quinn Kelly."

After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at the airport. They got out and got their stuff from the trunk. They walked to the front of the cab to pay him. Logan handed him the cash. Victor liked this feral. He wanted to meet his family.

"It was nice talking with y'all," Quinn said.

"Same here," Victor said.

"Maybe some time we will see each other again."

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Have fun on yer honeymoon," he said and drove off.

Victor and Logan headed into the airport and to the gate to their flight. Victor looked around. A lot of people were giving Victor and Logan dirty and disgusted looks. Not only because of them somehow knowing they were mutants. Victor had his free hand on his belly and rubbed it, sadly.

"He seemed like a nice guy," Logan said, not paying attention to what was going on.

"Yeah. They're givin' us dirty and disgusted looks," he said.

Logan looked around and scowled. "'Cause they don't understand," he said, putting an arm around Victor. "We'll just pretend like at the Y until we get on that flight."

"Okay."

Logan turned around and glared at all the people who were giving them looks. "Ain't any of ya seen a brother helpin' his siblin' go through pregnancy 'cause his wife couldn't bear children then died in an accident, leavin' her husband to care for their unborn children?" he snarled.

They looked away, ashamed.

"That's what I thought. I'm just helpin' my brother go through pregnancy then will help him raise the children." He turned away and he and Victor smirked as they walked to the security checkpoint.

"Best damned lie ever." Victor set his suitcase on the luggage X-ray.

"Ain't it?" Logan grinned as he put his luggage and the gift luggage on, too.

The security guards smiled at them. The tallest one spoke.

"So, were are you two off to?" he asked.

"Paris," Victor said as he took off his watch and put it to go through the scanner.

"That's nice," the smallest said. "Saw what happened back there. People can be real assholes sometimes."

"We can so tell that you two are together," the tallest said, quietly.

"Yeah," Victor said, smiling as he walked through the metal detector. "We just got hitched a couple days ago."

"Congrats," the smallest said. "You two look a like."

"We're half brothers," Victor said, quietly.

"Victor." Logan stood in front of the detector and took off his watch, took off his belt, and put them to go through the scanner.

"Really? That's unusual," the tallest said. "C'mon, walk through so other people can."

"I can't. It would set it off," Logan crossed his arms. "I got metal inside me. Nearly all over the inside of my body," he lied some.

"It'll be alright. Just walk through," the tallest said.

Logan did and it went off for a few seconds as he walked through. The picked up their luggage after putting on their watches and Logan his belt. The headed to the gate and give the woman their tickets. she checked them and handed them back, smiling. They headed onto the plane.

The got on board and headed for the first class. They sat found their seats and put their luggage in the top compartment. They sat down in their seats, which were right next to each other, and Victor put his hands on his stomach, feeling them kicking. Hard.

"They're actin' up," Victor said, sighing.

"They'll calm down," Logan said, gripping the arm rest as the plane took off.

Soon, they were smoothly flying to Paris.

Logan was doing okay with the flying, but Victor wasn't. His back was aching. Logan turned to Victor.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"No. It's my back." Victor unbuckled the seat belt and stood up. Logan did too. Victor put his hands on his lower back, rubbing the aching part of his back. Then he felt them drop. "They just dropped." He sat back down and Logan did too. "How much longer until we get to Paris?"

"8 and a half hours," Logan said. "We'll be there tonight."

Two hours later Victor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He let out a small growl and stood up with a little trouble.

"Where are you goin'?" Logan asked.

"Bathroom," he said and headed to the closest one.

He locked the door behind him and had a little more trouble, but managed pee in the urinal. He after washing up, he went back to his seat and sat down. He had a hand on his belly, rubbing it as the pups kicked. Logan shifted in his seat, turning fully to Victor and rubbed his belly, feeling his creations kick.

"Ya want a back rub?"

Victor nodded and turned his back to Logan. Logan worked on kneading the muscles in Victor's lower back. Victor let out a breath of relief as the pain faded. He was then feeling tired.

"I'm gonna take go to sleep," he said.

"I'll join you," Logan said.

He turned around and sat back in his seat. After getting some pillows from a flight attendant, Victor and Logan fell sleep with Victor's head on Logan's lap, Logan sitting back in his seat with his head to the side with a pillow, and with their hands on Victor's belly.

After a good six hours of sleeping the plane landed and everyone got off. Victor and Logan got their things and headed inside. Once inside, they were making their way to the front entrance, but they made a stop at the restroom first then headed to the entrance. They looked around at all the people. The saw different kinds of mutants and saw some ferals. They saw some male/female mates and the females were in different stages of pregnancy. They also saw male/male mates and the smaller males of each couple were also in different stages of pregnancy.

"Didn't know there were that many ferals," Victor said as he held one of Logan's hands.

"Yeah. Everyone of the couples are pregnant," Logan said.

Once outside of the airport, They got a taxi, got their stuff in the trunk, and got inside the cab.

"(Where to, gentlemen?)" the cabbie asked in French.

"(Fat Cat Hotel)," Logan said back.

Victor turned to Logan, glaring at him with his large canines bared. "Fat Cat Hotel?"

"It's what the hotel is called, Victor," he said. "Ain't my fault it's called that."

Victor growled so that only he and Logan could hear.

"Look, it's a great hotel I picked out, darlin'. The name ain't really got nothin' to do with the service of the hotel. It was named after the owner's cat who was a fat white cat," Logan said. "It's got the most wonderful view of the Eiffel Tower. There's also gonna be a great restaurant and sightseein' if ya want."

Victor nodded. "Maybe sightseein'."

After some driving, they arrived at Le gros Hôtel de Chat or in English Fat Cat Hotel. They paid the cabbie, got their stuff from the back, and headed inside. It was a really nice hotel. It was classy. They went up to the front desk.

"(Got a reservation for Howlett)," he said.

The clerk typed on the computer and found the reservation. She handed them two card keys. "(Enjoy your stay)."

"(Thanks)."

They headed to an elevator and went to the second floor. They got out and headed to a room not far from the elevator. Logan unlocks the door and opened it. Victor kicked it shut after Logan and him entered. It was a nice suite. Victor set his suitcase on the king sized bed and looked out the balcony window doors. There he saw was the most awesome and beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. The sun was setting and the lights on the tower were on. He smiled and looked around the room again then walked to Logan.

"This is great, Jimmy." He kissed him.

Logan kissed him back. "Knew ya'd love it."

Victor kissed him more than scrunched his nose. "Ya stink, Jimmy."

"So do ya," Logan smiled.

"Gonna take a shower."

"Mind if I join ya?"

Victor didn't answer him. He just grabbed Logan's wrist and led the way to the bathroom. He stripped and got into the multi jet shower. Logan joined him and they cleaned each other. Victor used body wash that leaves skin silky smooth. He rubbed the soap over his chest, arms, underarms, legs, and large belly. Logan rubbed the body wash over his mate's back legs, shoulders, back, neck, and ass. Victor took his turn and rubbed the body where he could reach: back, neck, shoulders, and ass. After a few minutes, they got out and dried themselves. Victor put his towel on a rack then walked nude into the suite and looked at himself in the full length mirror on a closet door. His face scrunched a little as he turned at looked at his side in the mirror.

_God, not again_, Logan thought, mentally sighing as he tightened the towel around him waist.

Victor ran his hands over his belly. From the babies dropping, his belly was drooping a hell of a lot more than it was before they dropped.

Victor waddled over to Logan and put his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him deeply. Logan kissed him back then pulled away.

"Get dressed in yer best. We're goin' to dinner at a nice restaurant. It's a sea food restaurant called Le Restaurant de Chien de mer. Sea Dog Restaurant."

Victor smiled. "Sounds romantic," he purred and kissed him.

"Save it for later, Vic," Logan said. "C'mon and do as yer told."

Victor stole a kiss from him and dug through his suitcase for a nice white dress shirt, black slacks, and shoes. He pulled on boxers then the slacks then the dress shirt. He brushed his blonde mane and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. He sat down and put the shoes on, but couldn't tie the shoes. Logan put on boxers, a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks, and shoes. He knelt in front of Victor and tied his shoes. He kissed Victor's shirt covered belly and helped him up.

"Where's the restaurant?" Victor asked.

"A couple blocks from here," Logan said, grabbing his wallet and their two card keys. "Ya can walk that far can't ya?"

"'Course I can," Victor said.

They headed out.

They were walking down the couple blocks to get to the restaurant. They were hand in hand as they looked through the shop windows. They passed a baby store and looked in the window for a second then moved on. Victor's belly growled and felt the babies kick his ribs. Soon they got to the restaurant. It was a really nice one, too. They entered and the person at the desk smiled at them warmly.

"(Welcome to the Sea Dog Restaurant)," she said. "(Table for two)?"

"(Yes. Booth near the window that's candlelit)," Logan said.

She led them through the restaurant and put them near the window. "(There. Big enough so that you can get in and out easily, sir)," she said to Victor.

"(Thanks)," he said.

They sat down and she handed them the menus. Then left, giving them time to order. The both decided on getting fish with veggies. The told the waitress and they got something non alcoholic to drink. Victor's hand held Logan's. He grinned, happy. There was a candlelit dinner, a perfect window booth, and there was music playing somewhere, too.

"This is great, Jimmy."

"Glad ya like it."

After a little bit, the food came and they ate it. After a while they left a tip and Logan paid for the dinner. They left and was walking down the street and decided to go sightseeing now. The night was still young. The got a cab and went to different places not too far from the hotel. They went to the Eiffel Tower and wished they had a camera to take pictures. After a while, they took a cab home and went up to their suite. Once inside, Victor changed from his nice clothes to nothing in a matter of seconds. Logan the same. Logan pushed Victor onto the bed and grabbed the suitcase with the gift bag stuff Scott gave them. Logan took out the handcuffs, the boxers, and paint. Save the lube for later.

Logan worked on a design on Victor's chest and belly. He didn't use the brush. He used his fingers to make the design. The design on Victor's belly was a rough sketch of the twins. It wasn't half bad. Then Logan cleaned up the edible paint by licking it off. Then Victor painted all kinds of lines on Logan then cleaned it off too after a while by licking the paint off.

After that, Victor suddenly found himself cuffed to the headboard with those fuzzy neon pink handcuffs. After the lube was on Logan, it was time to consummate their marriage. Logan spread Victor's legs.

Victor closed his eyes and kissed Logan. Logan passionately kissed him back and Victor responded with a deeper and more powerful. Logan was being as gentle and loving as he could be with Victor and he was being careful of not harming the pups. The lovemaking was going smoothly and nice. They were taking their sweet time. They kissed, nipped, purred, and growled during the two hours of their sweet mating. Once it was over, they laid in each other's arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Please review! Only one more chapter left. . .then maybe an epilogue.


	9. Month 9

Month 9

Victor woke up and saw he was practically laying on top of Logan. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face and stretched, his limbs snapping and popping. Logan woke up from Victor's limbs popping and snapping. He sat up and Victor turned to him, smiling. He kissed him and Victor kissed him back.

Victor nodded. He looked at the alarm clock. **9:00 am**.

"Let's get some breakfast," Logan said.

Logan helped Victor get up, Victor put a shirt on, and they slowly walked to the kitchen, Logan's arm around Victor. They entered and Logan got him and Victor a plate of whatever there was: Eggs, bacon, toast. He handed a plate to Victor.

It was Saturday and the kids were still sleeping. Victor and Logan started eating at the long island and the teachers came in. Hank sat across from Victor while nursing a mug of coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning, Victor?"

"All right."

"Sometime in two weeks is the big day," Scott said as he sat next to Hank who squeezed his thigh.

"Yeah." Victor picked at his eggs.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to find someplace to nest is all. Ain't a good idea to be here. Gonna go feral then."

* * *

The next week, Victor was walking the grounds. He got near the forest and went into nesting mode. He got down on all fours and hunted in there for a safe and sheltered place to make a nest. He searched all over the forest then he came to a creek and a cave was next to it.

He walked to the cave and inspected it. It was a big cave. Tall, too. Very wide. The mouth of the cave was very wide. The sun shine light up the entire cave, so at night the moon would light up the cave. He smiled, growling in approval. He walked out of the cave and scrambled leaves from the ground and took it back to the cave. He searched and grabbed leaves from trees, taking them to the cave. After four arm fulls of leaves, Victor dug up grass from all over the place near the creek and cave. He set the grass on top of the leaves. After four arm fulls of that, Victor made another nest of leaves and grass; the resting nest. First one was the birthing nest. He then made a smaller nest for the babies.

Once, he was done with that, Victor hurried to the school and went down to the lower levels. He grabbed a six blankets, including a couple baby blankets, and headed back to his nesting cave. Once there, Victor sat on his haunches laid three blankets on each nest. He laid the baby blankets on the babies' nest.

He looked around, grinning. He looked down at his shirt covered belly and rubbed it. "Think Daddy'll like the cave?" he asked them.

He felt them kick him hard in the ribs.

"That's either a yes or ya both really miss him," Victor chuckled, poking where they kicked.

They kicked his popped out belly button and he poked there. They kicked the top of his belly and Victor poked there, smiling. He decided to get up and go get Logan. He headed back to the school and found Logan in the kitchen.

"I got somethin' to show ya," Victor said. "I found someplace for a nest."

"Lead the way, Vic."

Victor took his hand and led Logan to the cave. Logan entered the cave and looked around. He saw the nests and smiled. He looked around the cave again.

"Could use a little bit of supplies," Logan said. "Just in case."

"Ya like it?" Victor asked, walking to him.

"Yeah, it's great," Logan said and kissed him. "Just a bit of supplies."

Victor kissed him back and they headed back to the school to get a few supplies.

* * *

The next week:

Victor took a nap the whole afternoon and he woke up at nine at night, fully rested. He was about to get out of bed when his lower back ached and then the pain radiated to his front.

"Shit." Victor turned to Logan and shook him awake. "Dammit, wake up!"

"Wha?" Logan tiredly got up.

"Jimmy, we gotta get to the cave NOW."

"Are ya-"

"Goin' into labor!"

"Aw, shit!"

Logan jumped out of the bed and ran over to Victor and helped him get up. They hurried down the hall and down the stairs. Then they were out the back door and were hurrying to the cave near the creek in the forest. The moon light led the way. A contraction hit Victor and he hissed in pain and felt Sabretooth taking control. Logan was also feeling Wolverine surfacing. He then quickly contacted Charles.

_**Charles? Charles I need ya!**_

_**What is it, Logan?**_

_**Victor's goin' into labor. **_

Victor felt a trickle going down his leg. It wasn't urine. "Jimmy, my water broke."

"Damn." _**Now his water broke. **_

_**Do you need assistance?**_

_**No, just wanted to tell ya that we're goin' to be out here. No one is to come out here. Too dangerous since we're goin' feral. I'll contact ya after I come back to my senses. **_

_**Alright, I'll tell Hank to be prepared. **_

_**Thanks. **_

Logan broke contact. "We shoulda came here last night," he said.

"No shit," Victor said as they got to the cave entrance.

They removed their clothes. Logan's pupils dilated and turned gold, Wolverine fully took control and Sabretooth did, too. Sabretooth growled as another contraction hit. Sabretooth laid down on the birthing nest of blankets with grass and leaves underneath the blankets. Sabretooth screamed, his hands scrunching the blankets. Wolverine laid beside him and tried not to wince as Sabretooth latched onto his hand and squeezed.

Sabretooth cried out as another contraction hit and snarled. Sabretooth breathed heavily, each puff of air hissing between clenched teeth. Sabretooth growled and snarled at Wolverine, saying it was all his fault, him being in labor. Wolverine didn't take him too seriously.

He wasn't taking him seriously until Sabretooth's hand latched around his neck and started to squeeze.

Wolverine growled, ". . .Can't. . .breath. . ."

Sabretooth screamed again, head flung back and eyes shut tight. Wolverine's grip on his hand was slackening and he was starting to go limp. Sabretooth calmed a little and let go. Wolverine coughed some then went and kneeled in front of Sabretooth's spread legs, ready to help deliver his cubs/pups (an opening appeared where it needs to be for a safe delivery).

Sabretooth pushed on the next contraction, crying out. He pushed again, his clawed hands scrunching the blankets, crying out. He again pushed and arched, crying out. Wolverine saw a cub's/pup's head. He felt lightheaded and there was a _clunk! _Wolverine fainted. Sabretooth pushed harder, crying out louder, his face sweaty and turning red.

Sabretooth gave one final push, curling inward with the first baby and howled. There was the wail of a baby as Sabretooth fell back against the birthing nest, panting. Wolverine came to from the wailing and Wolverine picked up his wailing cub/pup in one arm and took the cord in his other hand and bit the cord connecting the child to Victor.

He set the wailing cub/pup beside him in a smaller nest that was made for the cubs/pups and Sabretooth was again giving birth. Sabretooth cried and pushed harder than before. He was even more sweaty and his face was more red, his hair sticking to his head. After a second harder push, he felt weaker.

He pushed harder again and screamed, again curling in on himself, feeling more weak. He was panting and sweat poured off him. He howled on the next push and felt like he would pass out. He growled. The final push came and he roared arching back against the nest. There was the second cry of the final baby. Sabretooth laid against the nest of blankets, completely exhausted.

Wolverine bit the cord off and put the cub/pup into the nest with the other baby lifted his mate up and carried him to the resting and nursing nest on the other side of the cave. He grabbed the smaller nest the twins were in and carried it to Sabretooth. He lifted both crying pups/cubs into his arms and laid them on Sabretooth's chest. He laid next to his mate, watching his pups/cubs.

The newborn twins latched their mouths on Sabretooth's nipples and started nursing. Sabretooth and Wolverine laid there, watching them nurse. Sabretooth's eyes were closed as he took a catnap for a few minutes. Wolverine left the safety of the cave and started to climbing to the top of it.

Once on top of the cave he arched his head upward and howled at the moon and at every living creature telling them that he was now the proud father of two beautiful twin cubs/pups. Wolverine continued howling like a wolf. He got a few responses back. He howled once more then climbed down to join his family.

He entered on all fours and found Sabretooth trying to clean the newborns. Wolverine sat on his knees on Sabretooth's left and leaned forward, holding the cub/pup, licking the blood off and other fluids off him as he nursed. Sabretooth lazily cleaned the girl as she nursed. He was still very weak feeling after giving birth. Wolverine cocked his head in concern and searched around for something that could be used to hold water.

He found a round dented thing (a bowl) that would hold water from the creek. He quickly hurried to the creek that was a hundred feet away. He dunked the round dented thing in the water and filled it. Wolverine carefully hurried back to the cave. He knelt beside his mate and lifted his head, putting the round dented thing to Sabretooth's lips. Sabretooth greedily drank the cold water until the round dented thing was empty.

Wolverine fetched more water and made three more trips. Logan, in the back of Wolverine's mind, told him that Sabretooth needed some cooling off. He helped guide Wolverine to dunk a washcloth into the round dented thing and damped Sabretooth's face and neck with it. Sabretooth's eyes were half closed again, very tired.

Logan told Wolverine to let him rest for a little awhile, at least three hours. Then to let him take control and contact Charles to let Hank come down and make sure that their mate and newborns were going to be okay. Wolverine was on Sabretooth's left side, about to lay down to watch for any danger that might enter the cave when he heard the twins mewling. They were done with nursing for the moment.

Wolverine put the smaller nest for the twins in between him and Sabretooth. He carefully lifted the twins and gently set them both in their little nest. He laid down and watched he cave entrance. Sabretooth shifted and laid on his side facing Wolverine in his sleep. Logan, in the back of Wolverine's mind, was keeping track of time.

Wolverine looked down at his cubs/pups. The female looked like Sabretooth and the male looked like him. He leaned down and licked their cheeks, kissing them. He growled quietly, smiling as they moved around after the licks on their cheeks. They cooed and moved around a little. Logan came back to his senses and looked at his newborns. They opened their eyes. The boy had his blue eyes and Victor's blonde hair. The girl had Victor's green eyes and his black hair. They cooed and Logan smiled softly at them.

Nearly three hours later, after letting Sabretooth rest, Logan decided to contacted Charles. Logan knew it is like four in the morning or maybe a little less.

_**Charles? Are ya awake?**_

_**Yes, Logan. We have been waiting in my study. **_

_**The entire time?**_

_**Yes. We have been worried, Logan. **_

_**Thanks, for yer concern, but everythin' seems to be alright. Victor's very tired out. Weak from the delivery. Wolverine made five trips to the creek, getting Victor water. He gulped the water down pretty quickly. I told him to cool him off by damping Victor with a washcloth. Can ya still get Hank down here? Just to make sure Victor and the twins are well?**_

_**Of course, Logan. Hank is on his way right now. **_

_**Thanks, Charles. **_

Logan broke the connection and heard the twins mewling. Sabretooth groaned and Logan set the twins on his chest and they started nursing. Sabretooth woke up and looked at his cubs/pups nursing. Logan ran his fingers through Sabretooth's sweat soaked hair. Sabretooth looked in Logan's eyes and Logan saw his eyes were changing from gold to green.

Victor took control and looked at his cubs/pups who were sucking away on his nipples. Victor smiled, wrapping his arms around his babies and started purring.

"They're beautiful," Victor said, not looking up. "They're perfect, Jimmy."

"We made beautiful pups." Logan looked at the boy. "He's gonna be a ladykiller."

"A chick magnet," Victor chuckled. "Just like his daddy." He looked down at the girl. "She'll make all the guys drop dead."

"Just like her momma." Logan kissed him.

Victor kissed him back.

"Is it safe to enter?" Hank was at the entrance.

"Yeah," Logan and Victor said.

Hank came in with his medical bag and knelt beside Victor. He picked the still nursing girl up from Victor's chest and she mewled at the separation. Hank set her down beside Victor and checked her over. He did the same with the boy. They were fine. He set them back on Victor for more nursing.

"Your twins have a good bill of health," Hank said. "I brought extra blankets with me incase they are needed."

"Thanks, Furball." Once the boy finished eating, Logan picked him up and burped him. A loud burp erupted from his tiny body. Logan nearly fell backwards from laughing. Victor and Hank laughed, too. He snuggled into Logan's arm. "Damn, that came outta him?" he laughed.

Victor laughed. "They'll take that after us."

"What are their names?" Hank asked.

Victor held his baby girl and sat up while she was still nursing. "She's a hungry little thin'." Victor looked up at Hank then at the boy in Logan's arms. "Boy's name is Logan Jr."

"And the girl?"

Logan looked at the nursing girl and looked at Hank. "Victoria. Vicki for short."

Hank nodded and wrote it down. "What time were they born?"

"Uh, around three hours ago. Like, 9:30 for Logan Jr. and Vicki 9:32."

Hank nodded and wrote that down. "How long are you two going to stay out here?"

"A week."

"May I?" He held his arms out to Logan.

Logan reached his arms out over Victor and Hank carefully took Logan Jr. into his arms, cradling him, rocking a little as the child made a small coo. "He looks just like you, Logan. He has your eyes and Victor's hair."

Logan nodded thanks.

"Are you two going to be feral for the rest of the week?"

"Not sure," Victor said. "Might be now that we're goin' to be a lot more protective of our babies."

Hank nodded and handed Logan Jr. back to his father. "I need to check Mommy to make sure he is okay."

Victor nodded and got Vicki off his chest and handed her to Logan. He sat up right while Hank checked his vital signs and listened to his lungs and heart. "Everything is fine. Did anything happen during birthing?"

"While birthing Vicki, I was really weak feelin'. Face all red from pushin' hard, face felt so sweaty. Felt like I was gonna pass out."

"He drank like six bowls of water. I damped a washcloth over his face and neck."

Hank nodded. "That's okay. I shall leave the four of you alone. I'm sure you are still very tired Victor."

"Yeah, some," he lied.

Hank packed up his bag and left. When they couldn't hear him anymore Victor turned to Logan, grinning.

"Victor, don't ya need to heal more from the birth? Ya pushed two kids outta ya."

"That was a couple hours ago, Jimmy. I feel much better."

"Won't ya get pregnant again?" Logan really wanted to dominate him, but was worried that he'd wind up pregnant again.

"I won't. I go into heat every two years." He really wanted to be dominated.

Logan set the twins in their small nest and knelt in front of Victor. Victor's eyes turned gold and he grabbed Logan's shoulders and brought him down on top of as he laid down. Logan's eyes also turned gold. Then Wolverine dominated him for two hours

* * *

After a week of staying in the cave, Victor and Logan had packed a few things up in the cave. They brought the birthing blankets to bring in to wash. They left the resting nest in there. Victor had the pups in his arms and Logan was carrying the blankets. They entered the mansion through the kitchen door and saw Charles and Hank in there. Charles and Hank turned to them, smiling.

Logan set the dirty blankets near the door and went to the fridge to get himself and Victor something to eat. It was past noon. Victor sat next to Hank and Charles. The pups were looking at Charles and Hank.

Charles smiled softy. "They are beautiful children, Victor."

"Ya want to hold one of 'em?"

"Yes." Charles took the girl into his arms. She looked at him with her green eyes. She cooed and moved her arms a bit, smiling. "What is this sweet child's name?"

"Victoria," Victor said.

"She looks like you, but has Logan's hair."

"Same with LJ," Hank said. "He looks like his father and has his eyes, but has his mother's hair."

"You want to hold him?" Victor asked Hank.

Hank nodded and took LJ into his arms.

Logan brought over two plates of sandwiches. He sat on Victor's other side right next to Hank. Victor wolfed down his sandwich. The birthing took a lot out of him. Logan was on his second bite of his sandwich. Victor put his plate on the counter and made himself two more sandwiches. He then searched through the fridge and took two bottles out. He sat back down and popped open one of the bottles of beer and drank half of it in one gulp. He belched and wiped the liquid from his mouth.

"'Cuse me," he said, grinning, happy that he could now have his beer and started on his second sandwich.

Logan pushed his plate aside and took LJ from Hank. He then reached for the unopened beer bottle, but Victor slapped his hand away, growling. Logan shook his hand from the hardish slap.

"Ya wouldn't allow me to have beer durin' all those months. Get yer own," he said.

Logan gave a small growl, but was smiling as he handed LJ to Victor.

Later the new family was heading to their room, Victor holding the pups and Logan holding the birthing blankets under an arm. As they passed the rec room, Jubilee popped out at them.

"They're so cute!" Jubilee said. "What are their names?"

"Victoria and Logan James Junior," Victor said. "Vicki and LJ."

The other girls walked out too and gushed over the pups.

"Who has who's hair and eyes?" Rogue asked.

"LJ has my hair and Logan's eyes," Victor said.

"Vicki has my hair and Victor's eyes," Logan said.

The pups were looking at all the people surrounding them and started whining. It was getting a little bit too much for them.

"'Kay, I think it's time to go upstairs," Victor said.

The girls said bye and the family headed upstairs. Once in their room, Logan put the blankets near the door. Victor set the pups in their crib and stretched. He then changed into sweatpants and laid down in the bed. Logan also changed into sweatpants. The pups whined and Logan picked them up.

"Kids are hungry."

He laid beside Victor and set the pups on Victor's chest. The pups started nursing. Victor wrapped his arms around the pups and inhaled their scent. Logan also wrapped an arm around the pups and Victor.

"Smell like a forest," Victor said.

Logan also smelled their scent. "And a mixture of us." He kissed Victor.

Victor kissed him back and sighed, smiling. Logan smiled, too. After the cubs had their meal, they were set back in their crib. Victor and Logan laid back in their bed and held each other as they slept the rest of the day off.

* * *

There will be an epilogue coming up. I just need to figure out what exactly should happen. Please review this chapter.


	10. Epilogue: The Next Month

Epilogue: The next month

Victor and Logan were in their room with their pups, rocking them as they whined. It was nearly lunch time. The parents were tired from fooling around nearly all night. Victor lifted his shirt and sat in the rocking chair they recently got. He put Vicki up to his exposed chest and she latched onto his right nipple and started nursing. Logan handed LJ to Victor and the pup latched onto his other nipple and nursed. Victor and Logan gave big yawns and Victor continued feeding the pups.

"Gonna head downstairs and get us some lunch and large cups of coffee," Logan said, heading to the door.

Victor nodded and Logan left. Victor kissed his pups' heads and nuzzled them. He loved his babies that he and Logan created. He had never been so happy in his life. He smiled as he kissed his pups again.

Logan arrived in the kitchen to find Hank sitting at the island with a cup of coffee. He was reading the newspaper, but there was something different about him that day.

"Hey, furball." Logan got out a tray and put a couple plates on it and got him and Victor two cups of coffee then setting them on the tray.

"Hello, Logan," Hank said, looking at him then going back to the paper.

"Ya okay?" Logan asked, getting him and Victor some sandwiches.

"Yes. Why?"

Logan shrugged. "Ya look sick. Are ya sure yer feelin' okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, my Canadian friend." Truth was he wasn't feeling well at all. He was ill nearly after every meal. He didn't know why.

"Whatever ya say."

Logan lifted the loaded tray up and made it back to his and Victor's room. As he went up the stairs, he thought back to Hank. He really didn't look too good at all. Logan shrugged it off as he got to his and Victor's door. He balanced the tray in one hand and opened the door with the other. As he walked in, he saw that Victor were putting on the twins' baby bracelets that they got them. They were each silver, had two pearls that were vertical in the middle, and two diamonds on each side of the pearls (birthstone for June). They also had the twins' names engraved.

Logan set the tray on the nightstand and Victor put the cubs in their crib. He kissed their heads and went over to Logan. He and Logan sat on their bed and ate the sandwiches and drank the coffee. They were feeling better after getting something in their stomaches and felt more awake after drinking the coffee. They looked at each other, smiling and kissed. They laid down on their bed and kissed again. Then Victor used Logan's shoulder as a pillow.

"It's gonna be fun raisin' them," Victor said.

"Yeah, it will be."

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Hank was working on papers, but he suddenly got up and dashed for the bathroom. Retching could be heard.

THE END

UNTIL THE SEQUEL


End file.
